Una broma, una apuesta y un reto!
by BGM
Summary: 1er chapter ¿Que pasarías si harry se chocase con Draco Malfoy en los vestibulos? 2ºchapter ¿Que pasaría si Draco perdiese una apuesta?3ºchapter. ¿verdad o reto, Harry?
1. Default Chapter

Harry, Ron y Hermione paseaban por el vestíbulo. Acababan de terminar todas las clases, y todos los alumnos volvían a sus casas.  
  
Al subir por las escaleras, Harry se chocó contra alguien, y se le cayeron todos los pergaminos. Ese alguien era Draco Malfoy.  
  
Harry y Draco se levantaron y se quedaron mirando fijamente a apenas unos 15 cm.  
  
Todos los que estaban en el vestíbulo se habían acercado a ver lo que pasaba. Sabían que cada vez que no había un profesor cerca, había pelea entre ellos. Y claro está, no querían perdérsela.  
  
Aún seguían mirándose fijamente. Ron y Hermione se habían unido al circulo que habían echo alrededor de los dos enemigos, a unos 4 metros de ellos.  
  
De repente, los dos se sonríen.  
  
Harry se acerca a Malfoy, y se pone más cerca. Malfoy se junta a él y le coge de la cintura.  
  
-No te había sentido tan cerca desde la última pelea –le susurro Draco al oído para que no les oyesen.  
  
-Yo tampoco. Esto es extraño. Nunca pensé tenerte tan cerca –le contesto Harry.  
  
-Yo pensé en empezar una nueva riña. Pero no pude.  
  
-Ni yo. Esta es la primera vez que pasa algo así.  
  
Todos los alumnos, estaban con la boca abierta. No sabían lo que iba a pasar.  
  
-Espero que te guste. –le dijo Draco.  
  
Éste, se acercó al rostro de Harry y le beso. Fue un beso largo y largo.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Que!!!!!!!! –gritaron todos con cara de asombro.  
  
Los dos enemigos, se fundían en un beso largo y apasionado. Sus lenguas, recorrida cada recoveco de sus bocas. Después de un largo minuto, Harry pasó sus labios al cuello de Draco y empezó a besarlo y a dar pequeños mordisquitos. Draco dio un leve gemido.  
  
Los demás estaban con la boca abierta.  
  
-No quiero que piensen que he bajado mis defensas. Cuando te de un leve mordisco, haz como si te desmayas. Que crean que es un accidente. –le susurro a Draco.  
  
Harry pasó sus manos por el pelo de Draco y junto de nuevo sus labios en otro beso apasionado.  
  
Cuando pasó un minuto, Harry le dio un leve mordisco, y se desmayaron simultáneamente.  
  
Todos abrieron sus bocas.  
  
Los profesores que habían visto que había un rebullo de alumnos, se acercaron a ver. Y vieron a Harry y a Draco desmayados en el suelo. Se los llevaron a la enfermería.  
  
** ** **  
  
-Yo pensé que sabías lo que hacías.-le dijo Ron  
  
-¿Saber lo que hacía? Si lo hubiese sabido no le hubiera besado. Fue asqueroso –le contestó Harry.  
  
-Él dice lo mismo.  
  
-Supongo. ¡Besar a Malfoy! ¡Que hice!  
  
-Bueno, todo esta solucionado.  
  
** ** **  
  
Se fueron a su casa, y ya no se habló más del asunto. Todos se habían tragado la broma.  
  
  
  
FINNN  
  
****************** *************************** *************************  
  
Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? Proyecto de un día de aburrimiento. Espero vuestros reviews.  
  
Aunque no creo recibir muchos por que como ya se ha acabado y no hay más…  
  
Es igual, espero que os haya gustado. 


	2. Chapter 2

Habían pasado varios días desde lo sucedido en el pasillo. Al principio, todos los alumnos hablaron de ello, pero Harry les aseguró que no lo había echo a proposito, que se moriría si besase Malfoy de nuevo. No era una buena escusa que fue un accidente ya que cuando llegaron a la enfermería, la enfermera les dijo que no tenían nada y que no sabía por que había ocurrido eso. Durante esos días, según decían los estudiantes que miraban a los dos muchachos atentamente para ver si iban a entrar en una nueva lucha, se mandaban miradas de muerte y repulsión, como si diciendo que no sabían por que había ocurrido y que les daba asco.  
  
Era viernes por la tarde. La mayoría de los estudiantes se encontraban sentados en el cesped de los terrenos de Howarts, disfrutando el aire primaveral. Las risas y los gritos de los muchachos y las muchachas, que después de una semana interminable de trabajos y deberes, se oían por todo el castillo y sus terrenos. Algunos, de los más pequeños, jugaban a cogerse unos a otros. Otros, ya incluyendo a los más mayores, gracias a Dumbledore que había dejado las aguas libres de peces y de animales peligrosos, nadaban en el lago. También había incluir a los que descansaban debajo de un árbol, refieriendose simplemente a una muchacha, que leían un libro algo espeso y que levantaba de vez en cuando la vista para ver a sus dos mejores amigos nadando y jugando en las aguas del lago.  
  
"¡Venga Hermione! No te quedes aquí. Vente con nosotros a bañarte un rato "dijo uno de los muchachos, el de pelo azabache, que había salido del agua con una sonrisa en la boca. "Te vas a tostar. O és peor: Se te van a tostar el cerebro y no podrás estudiar más "dijo riendose.  
  
La muchacha que había dejado el libro a un lado se rió con él.  
  
"Vale Harry, ya voy. "dijo mientras se quitaba la ropa "Pero que conste que solo lo hago por vosotros. Para que no se me queme el cerebro, explote y os caiga todo encima vuestra "dijo riendose junto a su compañero.  
  
"jajaja, ¡vamos!"  
  
Después de que su amiga se quitara la ropa quedandose en un biquini rojo que marcaba sus ondulaciones perfectas, corrieron hacía el lago. Un chico pelirrojo se acercó a ellos y se quedó mirando fijamente a la muchacha.  
  
"¡Wow Hermione! "Dijo con una sonrisa picara "¡Que sexy! Lo tenías muy bien escondido, ¿eh? "dijo riendose.  
  
"¡Ronald Weasley! "Gritó Hermione con un enfado disimulado " ¡Eres el tío más asqueroso que conozco! "hizo una pequeña pausa "Pero tu tampoco estas mal. "dijo dandole una palmada en el trasero y saliendo corriendo "¡El último que llegue es un moco verde!"  
  
Harry y Ron se miraron y salieron corriendo tras la muchacha a meterse al lago.  
  
"¡No es verdad! ¡He llegado yo primero"  
  
"¡No! ¡He sido yo!"  
  
"¡Mentira!"  
  
"¡Verdad!"  
  
"¡Mentira!"  
  
"¡VER."  
  
"Chicos, chicos. Ya vale. Da igual quien haya llegado antes." Ambos muchachos la miraron " después de todo, sois los dos un gran moco verde "contesto limpiamente  
  
"¡¿Qué?!" dijeron los dos a la vez.  
  
La chica no contesto y siguió riendose a carcajada limpia.  
  
"Con esas tenemos, ¿eh?" dijo Ron mirando a Harry con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que el chico de pelo azabache le devolvió.  
  
La muchacha les miró con terror ante las sonrisas que llevaban los dos chicos.  
  
"Nosotros seremos un moco verde, pero.¡tu eres un pollo pasado por agua!" gritó Harry riendose.  
  
La chica les miró estrañamente durante un segundo antes de darse cuenta que Harry y Ron se habían acercado a ella y cogiendola le habían metido debajo del agua para luego volverla a coger y elevarla para tirale al agua de nuevo.  
  
Los tres chicos seguían riendose y salpicandose entre ellos durante un rato, hasta que Hermione les propusó algo.  
  
"¿Quién de vosotros dos se atreve a tirarse desde ese trampolin?" dijo señalando el trampolin más alto.  
  
El director se había esmerado. Había puesto unas paredes de madera para que se puedieran apoyar en ellas en vez de apoyarse en en tierra y había instadlado unos focos alrededor del lago para que por la noche se viera más bonito. Pero lo que los estudiantes iban a disfrutar era otra cosa. Había tranfigurado varios árboles en tobogantes e incluso había puesto dos trampolines: uno tenía una altura buena por que todos se tiraban desde ese, pero también había otro en el que había que considerar si te tiraba de él por lo alto que era, y que por cierto, nadie se había tirado por él tadabía.  
  
"Yo no" dijo rotundamente Ron "No me tiraría por ahí por nada del mundo. ¿Te has fijado? Mide un montón de metros. ¿Verdad Harry?  
  
Pero Harry había empezado a nadar hacía la orilla.  
  
"¡No me digas que se va a tirar por el trampolín?! "Exclamo Ron "¡Harry! ¡¿Qué demonios vas ha hacer?!  
  
"Tirarme por el trampolón, por supuesto. "Dijo como si fuesa la cosa más tonta del mundo.  
  
"Dejale "dijo Hermione "No creo que al final se tire"  
  
"Hermione."  
  
"¿Qué?"  
  
"Es un puro Griffindor. ¿¡Como no se va a tirar?!  
  
Se callaron al oir los susurros y se dieron la vuelta. Todos los que estaban nadando, se habían aparado a los lados, se habían subido al muelle que Dumbledore había echo o se apoyaban alrededor de las paredes de madera. No tenían en común el lugar donde se encontraban, pero si tenían en común el lugar donde dirigían la vista. La tenían puesta en el cielo, más concretamente en el trampolín, donde una figura delgada pero muscular, se encontraba de pie en la tabla. Su pelo negro, que revuelto del viento que hacía arriba, tapaba su rostro, pero si te fijabas bien, se veía que cogía aire y lo soltaba. Harry, andó por la tabla hasta llegar al final. Dio dos saltos, y a la vez que levantaba los brazos, se tiró cuando subió después del tercer bote ante la espectante mirada de todos los alumnos. Incluso se habían quedado sin respiración. Mientras tanto, en el aire, Harry sonrería. Se sentía libre, como si estubiera volando con su escoba. Y pensó, que ya que en su escoba daba piruetas y vueltas, ahora que también estaba en el aire, también podía hacerlas. Y sin más ni más, dio una vuelta, dos vueltas, tres vueltas, abré las piernas, cierras las piernas, voltera hacía atrás, voltera hacía atrás, abre las piernas, cierra las piernas, se estira y cae de cabeza limpiamente con un simple 'Glup', sin apenas salpicar. La cabeza de Harry salió del agua y se quedo mirando a todos los escolares que le miraban con la boca abierta.  
  
"¿Qué?"  
  
Esas palabras parecieron que les moviese de su aturdimiento y empezaron a aplaudir haciendo que le saliesen pequeños roncheles rojizos en sus mejillas. Nadando rapidamente volvió hacías sus amigos.  
  
"¿Qué? ¿Vosotros también os vaís a qudar mirandome?" dijo poniendo mala cara.  
  
"¡No, no! Simplemente era que creíamos que no te atreverías."  
  
"¡Mentira! ¡Te dije que se iba a tirar! " contestó Ron.  
  
"Bueno si. ¡¿pero como te atreves ha hacer algo así?! ¿¡Te podías haber matado?! "le riñó la chica del pelo castaño.  
  
"Tranquilizate Hermione. Si Dumbledore había puesto el trampolín se supone que no se corre peligro" le sonrió  
  
"Pero."  
  
"Potter" interrumpió una voz cortando el silencio que los alumnos habían dejado para escuchar la charla del chico de pelo azabache con sus amigos.  
  
"¿Si?" dijo dandose la vuelta y enfrentandose a sus amigos  
  
"Quiero hablar contigo. Sigueme" dijo el jóben rubio.  
  
"No le hagas caso Harry. Querrá ahogarte. O tal vez querrá."  
  
"Tal vez querrá quitarle el bañador para que el club de fans de Potter lo ponga en un vitrina y se ponga a adorarlo como a un Dios "le interrumpió sarcasticamente.  
  
"No te preopues Ron. No me va ha hacer nada. Enseguida vuelvo"  
  
"¿Y si quiere acosarte de nuevo?"  
  
Pero el muchacho le hizo caso omiso y nado con Malfoy hasta llegar hasta una de las paredes de madera que estaba algo alejada de los demás. Harry se dio la vuelta y miró a los estudiantes que le seguían mirando.  
  
"¿¡Quereís seguir con lo vuestro!? ¡Solo me he tirado de un trampolín! Ni que me hubiese desnudado y hubera echo un strep-teese en medio del gran comedor.  
  
Ante esa regañina, la mayoria volvió a lo suyo aunque seguían mirando de reojo a Harry y a Malfoy.  
  
"¿Y bien? ¿Qué querías que no podías decirmelo delante de mis amigos?"  
  
Draco, Crabe, Goyle y Pansy habían escuchado a Granger preguntar a sus dos amigos que si se atrevían a tirarse del trampolín, y Parkinson, sin poder evitarlo, había echo una apuesta a Draco.  
  
"Draki, querido"  
  
"No me llames eso. Sabes que no me gusta. Si quieres hacer diminutivos hazselos a tu novio"  
  
"Pero Draco, te lo digo en tono cariñoso"  
  
"Tus tonos cariñosos llevas siempre algo detrás Parkinson"  
  
"Vale, vale. Te hago una apuesta"  
  
" ¿Una apuesta? " dijo estrañado  
  
"Si" del contestó sonriendole.  
  
"Y sería." dijo haciendo un ademán con la mano.  
  
"¿Tu crees que Potter se va a tira por el trampolín?"  
  
"¿Potter? ¿Y a que tiene que ver él con esto?"  
  
"Contestame, ¿si o no?"  
  
"¡No! Por mucho Griffindor que sea, dudo que se tire"  
  
"Bien, pues ahí va mi apuesta: Yo digo que Potter si se va a atrever y tu dices que no. Haber quien gana y quien pierde"  
  
"¿Qué pasa si gano? "Preguntó Draco convencido de que iba a ganar.  
  
"Dí tu lo que quieras. Que sea una prenda"  
  
El muchacho se lo pensó.  
  
"Harás mis deberes durante todo el mes"  
  
"Vale"  
  
"¿Vale? ¿Simplemente?"  
  
"Si" dijo sonriendo y dandole la mano. " Y si pierdes. "puso cara maliciosa" . tienes que darle un beso con lengua y que dure por lo menos un minuto a. Potter. Y debe ser el mejor beso que hayas dado a alguien en tu vida. ¡Ah! Y espero que no te quedes con el típico beso en la boca. Hay más sitios donde uno puede besar ¿Trato echo?"  
  
"Espera, espera. Para el carro ¿A Potter? ¡Que asco! "  
  
"¡Ja! Eso mismo decías cuando lo del pasillo pero te vimos disfrutar aunque no supieses lo que había ocurrido. Bien, ¿Trato hecho? "dijo alzando su mano.  
  
"Eso es asqueroso, pero como bien... no quiero perder una oportunidad de hacer el vago durante una semana "dijo estrechandole su mano  
  
"Pareces muy seguro. Puedes empezar por darte la vuelta"  
  
Y con asombró al darse la vuelta, vió la figura de Potter en el aire volando con una gracia carazteristica del muchacho.  
  
"Bien Drakito. Ya sabes lo que te queda" Dijo una Parkison con una sonrisa afectada en su rostro  
  
"Te voy a matar, Parkinson"  
  
La muchacha simplemente se rio.  
  
Y ahora, Potter estaba apoyado contra de una de las paredes de madera en una parte donde llegaban al suelo, con los brazos cruzados, esperando una respuesta.  
  
"¿Y bien? ¿Qué querías que no podías decirmelo delante de mis amigos?"  
  
Malfoy no contesto. Lentamente apoyo sus brazos en los hombros de Harry.  
  
"¿Qué haces?" dijo con una expresión confusa.  
  
"Mmmm.He perdido una apuesta y."  
  
"¿Un Malfoy perdiendo una apuesta? "Interrumpió "No me lo puedo creer ¿Y cual era el motivo de ella?" pregunto sonriendo afectadamente  
  
".que si el atractivo y valeroso muchacho dorado se atrevía tirarse del trampolín."  
  
"¿Y tu apostaste que no me atrevería, mmm? Ya veo. ¿Y que debes hacer por perder la apuesta?" preguntó Harry  
  
"Bien." dijo acercandose y apretando su cuerpo contra el muchacho moreno ".ya que ha pasado varios días desde nuestro 'accidente'.pues meramente debo.mmm. provocar otro accidente "terminó con una sonrisa afectada reflejada en su rostro. "Y claro, como es una apuesta, no puedes negarte, y yo tampoco por supuesto.  
  
El muchacho de pelo azabache alzó una ceja.  
  
".ya veo."  
  
Ahora sus rostros estaban a pocos centimetros y sus cuerpos pegados. Los brazos del chico rubío colgaban por los hombros de Harry y las manos de Harry sujetaban a Draco por la cintura.  
  
Ojos grises se encuentran con ojos esmeraldas.  
  
Una sonrisa apareció por la cara de Draco a la cual su compañero devolvió. Mansamente sus cabezas se giraron levemente y sus rostros se acercaron a un tiempo pausado. Draco se adueño de sus labios con un beso largo y tierno. Ambos muchachos gimieron ante el escalofrio electrico que recorrió sus espaldas ante ese contacto. El chico moreno atrayó más a al rubio mientras éste acariciaba con su lengua el labio de su compañero pidiendo permiso a entrar. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Harry la abrió levemente, por donde la lengua de Draco sondeó y acarició el interior de su boca. La acarició hábilmente y le provocó con un beso tan apremieante que Harry no pudo menos que responder. Se sintió aturdido por la situación, por descubrir un placer tan intenso en manos de su enemigo. Se abrazaron aún con más fuerza; las manos de Harry se aferraron a la espalda del chico rubio, que apretaba su cuerpo contra el de Harry más fuertemente. Su excitación se volvió cada más violenta y Harry gimió, cediendo al abrazo de Draco hasta que ambos cuerpos se fuedieran en uno. El jóven que estaba apretado contra las paredes de madera, dejó flotar sus muslos, para luego enroscarlos a la cintura del otro muchacho arqueandose ante la pelvis, dejando que sus miembros escitados, y no por el agua, se tocasen, provocando una sarta de pequeños gemidos. Ahora era Harry el que pasaba sus brazos por el cuello de Draco y atraía su cabeza a la suya para fundirse en uno, mientras acariciaba su espalda y su cabelllo. Un pequeño ritmo acordado, apareció entre sus caderas intentanto conseguir la máxima fricción de sus erecciones recien adquiridas, simulando el acto de amor. Las manos del chico rubio, bajaron y subieron lentamente por el pecho de Harry. Peñizco suavemente el pezón de su compañero provocandole un gemido. Rompieron el beso necesitando respirar. Sus mejillas se tocaban, y sus alientos soplaban en sus oidos. Draco beso los labios hinchados, su mejilla y a lo largo de su mandibula. Harry dio un quejido e inclino su cabeza hacía atrás dejando espació libremente al muchacho para que siguiera dandole ese placer. Pronto, sus labios volvieron a unirse en un beso más suave y tierno y separandose lentamente. Harry se desenroscó de la cintura de Draco, pero ambos se quedaron allí, apoyandose uno contra el otro y sintiendo sus erecciones palpitantes, deseando que se fueran.  
  
"Bonito cuerpo el que tienes, ¿eh? ¿Potter? "dijo Draco separandose y pasando un par de veces de arriba a abajo sus manos por el pecho de Harry.  
  
"Bonita excitación la que tiene, ¿eh? ¿Malfoy? "dijo poniendo una sonrisa afectada cuando una boqueada sobresaltada salió de los labios de Draco cuando agarro la erección de Malfoy por encima del bañador. "Vamos Malfoy "dijo soltandole "No querrás que vean más espectaculo, ¿eh?"  
  
Todos, y digo todos los alumnos estaba mirando la acción erotica que acaban de provocar los dos jóvenes. Todos tenían la boca abierta de par en par.  
  
"¿Qué? Era una apuesta" dijo Draco empezando a nadar contra sus amigos de Slytherin.  
  
"Y no podía negarme si yo era el motivo de la apuesta, ¿no? Y cerrar vuestras bocas antes de que os entren moscas" añadió Harry  
  
Y fue nadando hacía Ron Y Hermione, que miraban a Harry como si le hubiera salido una cabeza de más.  
  
"¿Qué? "Les preguntó "Era una apuesta" les dijo como si fuera la cosa más tonta del mundo.  
  
FIN  
  
****  
  
¿Qué? ¿Os ha gustado? Ya se que dije que no iba a tener continuación, pero es que me fijé que me habíais dejado 15 reviews por un solo capitulo de apenas 500 palabras y me daba pena dejaros sin nada aunque no este muy bien. Muchas, pero muchisimas gracias a todos los que me animaban a que hiciese una continuación de ese mini fic. Ya se que esta continuación igual no os ha gustado y que puede que haya estropeado el sentido del fic, pero espero que os haya gustado.  
  
*MOONY FELTON* Gracias por el review. Dijiste que merecia una continuación y aquí esta. La verdad es que no esta muy bien, y es más aburrida que la otra, pero bueno.Por lo menos he hecho otro capitulo.  
  
*MORYN* Si, me encanta Harry y Draco como ya ves. Gracias por el review y me gusta que te trajera curiosidad el fic.  
  
*CAROLINE* Jajaja, bien, he tenido momentos de aburriemiento, pero no se me había pasado por la cabeza en lo más minimo ponerme ha hacerme una continuación ni ha hacer otro fic. Es que estoy liada con las demás historias. Espero que este también te guste.  
  
*NABICHAN SAOTOME* ¡Yo también quiero pelearme con Harry así! Bueno, más que con Harry.con Draco, bueno, ¡que más da! ¡Con los dos a la vez! ¿no? *^^* Gracias por el review.  
  
*PEPITA* Me has puesto colorada ¿Yo talento? Que va, si soy un alcornoque. ^_^  
  
*ESSY* ¿Qué quieres decir que no te acostumbras a lo de Harry Y Draco? ¿No te gusta el slash? Bueno, de todas formas, gracias por dejarme el review y darme tu opinion.  
  
*ESTELA LHUDERL-HIRL* Jajaja, no tengo respuesta para lo de ¿por qué mis fics estan tan bien? Por que yo pienso (es mi parecer.) que mis fics no estan muy bein. Bien, aquí tienes otra mini continuación. Si, soy de las tuyas :¡ARRIBA H/D!. Es que tienes razón, no hay nada más que esos dos junticos, es que es tan romantico. Y bien, a mi principalmente no me gusta el H/R más que como tu dices, cuando son unos hombres echos y derechos.*^^*  
  
*NARYA KIUXEN* Seguramente no leas este con los motivos de que no tienes internet, pero de todas formas te contesto al review. Ya ves chiquilla, aquí tienes una fea continuación, aunque por mucho fea que sea, es una continuación. ¡Mujer! No te puedo contestar a todas esas preguntas. No es por que no quiera, solo es simplemente por que éste mini fic es simplemente eso: un mini fic. Y no tiene nada secundario como lo de ¿que pensara ese o que pensará aquel.? Pero de todas formas gracias por el review. ¡Ah! Pero te puedo contestar a una de las preguntas: ¡EL LIBRO 5º YA HA SALIDO! Y la verdad sea dicha: Rowling se ha esmerado, por que está fenomenal. Gracias, y espero verte pronto o por lo menos leerte.  
  
*CELESTE* Gracias por el review!!  
  
*KITTY* Aquí tienes la continuación. Gracias por el review.  
  
*TOMOYO DAIDUJE* ¿Dices bueno? Si esta más mal que mal. ¿No te gusta el slash? Lo digo por que dices 'aunque Harry y Draco.' Ya lo siento si eso no te ha gustado ¡_¡  
  
*LUCIL* ¡Si! Tiene continuación ^^. Si que fue un poco corto, y la continuación la he hecho algo más larga y con un poco más de consistencia. ¿De que fics me hablas? Dices que haga más capitulos ¿pero de que fics? Gracias por el review. 


	3. Chapter 3 ¿Verdad o reto, Harry?

NOTAS (por si alguien lo quiere leer. No es necesario):  
  
Hola!! ¿Os sorprende que esté aquí de nuevo? ¿En el mismo fic en el que dos veces anteriores dije que no lo seguía? Pues ya veis, de nuevo aquí. El otro día encontré el segundo capitulo de este fic, y como no tenía nada que hacer, me puse a leerlo. Me sorprendí a mi misma decidiendo en décimas de segundo que quería hacer otro capitulo. Al principio, cuando empecé a leerlo no me acordé que lo había escrito yo por que me gustaba y normalmente las cosas que escribo, a la larga no me gustan. Pero en ese 'one-shot' me había esmerado un poquito más de lo normal. Y ya veis, me propuse hacer otro capitulo. Ya se que ambos capítulos no tienen mucha concordancia, pero es que se supone que es solo eso, ninguna continuación ni nada. Pero bien, aquí estoy otra vez. Tuve algún problemilla en lo que hacer. ES que pensé que podía meter un poco de Ron con Harry (con la excusa de que Ron quería saber como se sentía besar a un chico) y luego Ron con Seamus, nada especifico, pero eso era más meterse en sentimientos y más estructura, y pensé que estropearía el argumento, ya que en los anteriores capítulos no se hablaban apenas de sentimientos, solo los justos, ni nada más. Solo eran simples. Por eso, la pareja principal: Harry y Draco (aaaaahhhhhhhh!!! * Muchachas histéricas pidiendo a gritos algo de acción*) Bueno, y el motivo de que empecé ha escribir este fic, por si alguien le interesa, (es que me aburro y tengo ganas de escribir ^^ aunque sean tontadas) es que en las demás historias que he escrito, no hay nada de acción, todo por que no me atrevo a escribirla ya que soy pésima y no me aventuro a fastidiar un fic con escenas malas. Y, aunque aquí no se vea nada apenas (por que mmm...como es en un publico... *BGM Blackadder pensando* ... y si hago alguna escena en privado...ahhh...) me lo paso bien escribiéndolo.  
  
NOTAS 2 (Son necesario leerlas)  
  
Ufff...tranquilos, ya os dejo empezar a leer. (Que cansa es la tía...!!*^^*). Para continuar, tenéis que tener en cuenta, que esto va a suceder en Navidad, y quien haya leído el capitulo anterior con atención, se acordara que ponía 'aire primaveral', por eso, como todo ocurre en el mismo año, en vez de eso, lo cambiáis por 'brisa otoñal' y que el tiempo ha salido bueno, soleado y ya está, OK? Gracias por escuchar a una pelma como yo.  
  
* º *H_D* º * º *H_D* º * º *H_D* º * º *H_D* º * º *H_D* º * º *H_D* º *  
  
- Es de suponer que os estaréis preguntando cual es el motivo por el cual os haya pedido quedaros después de la cena. Que por cierto, esta riquísima. Pues bien. Cada día me maravillo con las fantásticas ideas que se me ocurren –habló el director con un sonrisa ancha -He consultado con el cuerpo docente y este me ha respondido afirmativamente. Si, si, ya voy al grano, Sr. Zabini. Estaba yo tomando un té de hojas de kalumuchu...mmm...que recuerdos me trae esta planta. Un día conocí a un...-*cought-cought* (era una tos, por si no os habías dado cuenta ¬¬*) –Lo siento profesora Mc. Gongall. Bien, pues se me ocurrió la idea de que los de 6º y 7º año, con motivo de las presiones de los exámenes, pensé que el día del baile de Navidad, en vez del baila para estos dos cursos y así los de 2º y 3º podrían estar, que...  
  
* º *H_D* º * º *H_D* º * º *H_D* º * º *H_D* º * º *H_D* º * º *H_D* º *  
  
Había que ver las expresiones que llevaban Ron y Hermione observando, con la boca y los ojos abiertos de par en par, a su mejor amigo bailando. Harry, llevaba alrededor de una hora bailando. La camisa la llevaba desabrochada, dejando ver un estomago liso y duro –gracias a las continuas horas de vuelo que habían ayudado a formar su bien musculoso y marcado vientre-. Llevaba unos pantalones bastantes caídos, como los que llevan esos muchachos muggles que cantan 'hip hop' en los barrios americanos, pero no de ese tipo. Éstos eran más finos y más elegantes. Lo único en lo que no se diferenciaban eran en que con esos pantalones se le veía parte de unos boxers negros. Blaise Zabini, un muchacho de Slytherin de su mismo año, había colocado sus manos en las paletillas de Harry, por debajo de la camisa verde que amenazaba con resbalarse al suelo. Ambos bailaban, más bien, Harry bailaba, con los ojos cerrados al son de la música, acompañado de un vaso de vodka con limón que sujetaba en su mano derecha. Zabinni le seguía el paso del baile que marcaba el muchacho de ojos esmeraldas, acercando su cuerpo y moviéndose a la vez.  
  
"¿Qué hace Seamus? "Preguntó de repente Ron.  
  
"...me parece que quiere bailar con Harry..." Contestó una sorprendida Hermione.  
  
Y así era. Seamus se estaba acercando a Harry por detrás. Le cogió de la cintura, empezó a bailar -junto a Zabinni- con el muchacho que se movía sexualmente sin percatarse de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.  
  
La canción acabó y Harry se separó –con la decepción de los dos muchachos –y miró a su alrededor.  
  
"Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Jugamos a algún juego?"  
  
* º *H_D* º * º *H_D* º * º *H_D* º * º *H_D* º * º *H_D* º * º *H_D* º *  
  
"Te toca Granger "dijo Draco Malfoy con una botella de cerveza de mantequilla en la mano.  
  
"Lo se, Malfoy. Bien, bien, bien.... ¿a quién preguntaré?" Hermione había resultado ser una jugadora cruel y aterradora una vez que se olvidaba de los libros. Los muchachos la miraban con temor. "¡Weasley! "El aludido la miro con los ojos anchos "¿Atrevimiento o Prenda?Rooooonnn, te quedan solo los calzoncillos, y ya has gastado tus oportunidades de verdad...entonces....¿que eliges...?  
  
"....que remedio"contesto suspirando" Atrevimiento.  
  
"Venga, que te lo dejo fácil, es que se me acaban las ideas. Bien, te reto a que te metas una bolsa llena de cubitos de hielo dentro de los calzoncillos... ¡ah! Y por delante. Y estar con ellos hasta dentro de dos partidas más.  
  
El juego había empezado con cosas fáciles, pero con la intervención de esta muchacha había transcurrido a pruebas muy diferentes. A la mayoría de los muchachos les había tocado varias veces con ella, y a causa de sus pruebas, habían gastado sus tres oportunidades de no hacer el reto quitándose una prenda o habiendo elegido desde el principio prenda. Y ahora, tanto chicos como chicas de su año, iban desnudos excepto por la ropa interior. ¿Todos? ¡No! Todos menos Harry que iba vestido todavía, habiendo elegido todo el tiempo atrevimiento sin tener pudor a los retos que les tocaba. A mitad de la noche, el juego se había trasladado a otros niveles más 'picantes', como besos, caricias, chupetones...y ahora seguían en ello.  
  
"Lavanda, elige"  
  
"Atrevimiento"  
  
"Te reto a...que cojas nata, la expandas por el pecho de Harry y se la lamas" dijo Dean  
  
La muchacha retiró la camisa de Harry y cumplió el reto extendiendo la nata por los musculosos pectorales del muchacho y lamiéndolo lentamente.  
  
"mmmm..."suspiró Harry cuando la muchacha iba por su ombligo. Se llevo la botella -¿ahora botella?- de vodka a la boca.  
  
Los profesores, McGonagall, Dumbledore y Snape, acababan de entrar para decir que ya era hora de marcharse a sus camas y se llevaron una sorpresa al ver a todos los alumnos sin apenas ropa.  
  
"..Pero... ¡¿qué demonios...?! "exclamó Snape  
  
"Es un juego señor" contesto Hermione"enseguida terminamos. Solo falta el último reto... "contesto con una sonrisa diabólica"  
  
"De acuerdo, Sr. Granger. No creo que les importe que esperemos aquí ¿no?" pregunto Mc. Gonagall.  
  
La sonrisa diabólica se ensanchó.  
  
"Por supuesto que no profesora."  
  
Sus compañeros le miraban aterrorizados. Esa sonrisa no era muy bienvenida.  
  
"Venga Hermione. Es tu turno"  
  
"Lo se Neville, lo se. Y mi reto va dirigido a..."presión en el ambiente"... Harry."  
  
Suspiraron con alivio incluso Harry, que sin ahora botella en la mano, miraba sonriendo"  
  
"¡Bien!" exclamó"  
  
Todos le miraron como si estuviera loco.  
  
"...mi reto es, que girando mi varita al azar, a la muchacha que la punta este dirigida, tengas que enrollarte con ésta durante 10 minutos. Sin parar ni un segundo. Y con la condición de que debes soltarte y olvidarte de que estamos nosotros. No se si me has entendido, tien..."  
  
"Te he entendido perfectamente, Hermione" dijo sonriendo felizmente "Venga, pon la varita y hazla dar vueltas"  
  
Los profesores les miraban sorprendido. No solo ante el reto de la alumna más brillante del colegio, si no de lo tranquilo que se lo había tomado Potter y llegando a la conclusión que se lo había tomado igual durante todo el juego: era el único que todavía conservaba su ropa.  
  
Hermione colocó la varita en medio del círculo y ésta empezó a dar vueltas. Al fin se paró y todos levantaron la mirada para ver a quien le había tocado.  
  
"¡Malfoy! "Exclamó Ron "dijiste muchacha Hermione  
  
"Err....si. Espera, que le damos vueltas de nuevo."  
  
Pero Harry ya se había levantado y se dirigía hacía el muchacho rubio, el cual no se levantaba.  
  
"Venga Malfoy... ¿O estas asustado?" dijo afectadamente  
  
"Más quisieras"  
  
Harry le arrastró fuera del círculo.  
  
"Te veo temblar, Malfoy"  
  
"Termina con esto ya Potter. ¿O es que tienes miedo?"  
  
Harry solo levanto una ceja y desprevenidamente le cogió por las muñecas, lo empujó contra la pared con ellas por encima de la cabeza y pego su cuerpo contra el del rubio.  
  
"¿Miedo de un Malfoy? ¡Nunca!"  
  
Draco solo sonrió con satisfacción cuando fue atrapado por el moreno.  
  
"Empieza la prueba"  
  
Y con eso, Harry acercó su rostro al de Draco y le besó. Todos los murmullos se acabaron para ellos y los profesores fueron detenidos por Hermione Granger, la única que sonreía.  
  
Ambos muchachos seguías besándose. Harry pasó la lengua por el labio inferior pidiendo la entrada y enseguida estaban ante una batalla de lenguas entre los dos, intentando dominar uno a otro pero sin conseguirlo. El beso, antes rápido, se había tornado más lento y pausado. La larga lengua del moreno recorría sensualmente la boca de Draco, recorriendo cada recoveco a su alcance, mientras éste, no podía evitar dar un pequeño gemido cuando sintió las manos de su compañero –quién le había soltado las manos y le había separado un par de centímetros de la pared – bajando lentamente por su espalda y colocándolas a su trasero masajeándole perezosamente. De nuevo, esas maravillosas manos –en opinión de Draco –bajaron más abajo y Harry le susurró en el oído: "sube". Y sin esperar a que se lo dijeran más veces, dio un pequeño salto y quedó rodeando con sus piernas la cintura de Harry. Las manos de Harry lo sujetaron como si no pesase nada. Draco le colocó sus manos alrededor del cuello mientras el suyo propio se encontraba ladeado y atacado por una boca hambrienta que chupaba y mordía.  
  
"Llevas mucha ropa" susurró Draco  
  
Harry cabeceo y murmuró unas palabras. Al segundo estaba en calzoncillos al igual que su compañero.  
  
"Pareces feliz de verme, Malfoy" sonrió  
  
"Puedo decir lo mismo de ti, Potter" gimió al movimiento que provocó Harry.  
  
Ambos sentían el calor que emanaba el cuerpo del otro y las dos palpitantes erecciones que tenían. Pronto un ritmo lento se estableció entre sus caderas y suspiros de placer inundaron la habitación.  
  
"Bésame" pidió Draco.  
  
Harry no se hizo de rogar y unió su boca con la de Draco, sin parar ese movimiento placentero que les volvía locos. El moreno introdució rápidamente su lengua en la húmeda caverna y empezó a explorar. La pasó por los dientes del muchacho, cogiendo el sabor de rica canela que le ofrecía como un sacrificio de los dioses, como su ambrosía. La lengua de Draco se encontraba relajada, dejándose seducir en cambio, por el sabor de fresas -¿con nata? ¿Cómo puede ser?- dejándose embriagar por el olor varonil de menta y tierra fresca de Harry. Una de las manos que le mantenían alzado, subió por su muslo y la colocó encima de la erección de Draco, palpándola. El rubio dio un respingo cuando sintió que esa mano segura agarraba su pene –por encima del calzoncillo- y empezaba a acariciarlo y moverlo a ritmo pausado.  
  
"Ahhh..."  
  
"mmm...grande...pero más pequeño que el mío" dijo entre besos, sonriendo afectadamente.  
  
"...a si? ..." dijo entre gemidos. Sus dedos se clavaban ligeramente en la espalda de Harry" ...¿Cuánto?  
  
"...."Harry sonrió grandemente"...22..." gemido de Draco ^^ (y quién no pensando en esas medidas y esas atenciones que estaba recibiendo *^^*)"...por 3..." grán gemido de satisfacción  
  
La mano desapareció de repente y Draco dio un gemido de descontento, pero fue callado al momento cuando otra vez volvió el ritmo de cadera contra cadera, algo más rápido que el anterior. Harry, que tenía de nuevo sus manos sujetándole, lo empujaba contra su propia erección, sacando gemidos que ahogaba entre los labios y la lucha de lenguas. Draco, a cada empujón, estiraba el cabello del moreno, revolviéndolo más. Repentinamente, todo se paró, y sin saber como, sus brazos quedaron agarrados contra la pared mágicamente. Abrió los ojos y miró a Harry, quién le miraba con satisfacción y se dio cuenta que sus piernas volvían a estar abajo, sin tenerlas alrededor de la cintura de éste. Mientras calmaba su respiración, Harry acercó su boca a su oído y le cogio el lóbulo entre sus labios, jugueteando con él como si fuera una cereza. Draco suspiró.  
  
"Estás a mi merced" le susurró. Besando la zona detrás de la oreja, se separó. "...si..."  
  
"...eres mío..."  
  
Lentamente, Harry empezó a dar pequeños mordiscos apremiándolos con besos. Cuando llegó al pezón derecho, lo cogio entre sus dientes, y lo lamió mientras que el otro lo acariciaba con el pulgar. Tras dar la misma atención a los dos, bajo al estomago y mientras lo chupaba, murmuró algo. La sala se lleno de continuos gemidos de placer por parte de Draco, quién había empezado a mover sus caderas de adelante a tras, como si alguien imaginario estuviera realizando con él el acto sexual. Harry se mofó con una sonrisa y siguió bajando su boca.  
  
"Pott...Potter..." gemía Draco. Sus manos aún seguían atadas en la pared, y esto hacía que se retorciera contra esta.  
  
El aliento de Harry traspasaba la tela del calzoncillo. El moreno había enredado de nuevo su mano en la erección y la movía lentamente, mientras su boca se encontraba cerca del bóxer. Las caderas del rubio, al sentir de nuevo su rigidez en acción, se movía más deprisa, intentando conseguir la mayor fricción posible.  
  
"...Har...Harry.." el apellido había sido olvidado.  
  
El muchacho de pelo azabache volvió a murmurar unas palabras y colocó su boca por encima de la tela del calzoncillo, donde se encontraba el pene de su compañero. Ese último hechizo, a simple vista parecía que no estaba haciendo nada, pero el echador y el recibidor de dicho hechizo, veían y sentían lo que ocurría. (PLANO HECHIZADO *^^*) Harry sacó su lengua y la pasó de un trazo por el pene de Draco, mientras una de su mano acariciaba los testículos pausadamente. Tras rozar la erección con su lengua, la tomó en su boca y acompaño el movimiento que mantenía su otra mano de atrás a adelante. Draco se arqueaba hacía adelante, pidiendo más. Súbitamente, el movimiento de caderas paró y Draco se vino. Harry se tragó el líquido blanco y lamió hasta dejar el pene del rubio limpio. Se incorporó y espero a que volviese de la semiinconsciencia. Abrió los ojos y lo miro.  
  
"...¿bien, Malfoy?..."  
  
"...cállate Potter..."cogió aire"...y bésame..."  
  
"Encantado"  
  
El moreno acercó su rostro al del rubio, sin dejar de mirar a los ojos grises. Sacó su lengua y la paso por sus labios para, acto seguido, pasarlos por lo de su amante -¿se le puede decir ahora amante, no?-. Draco, para no quedarse atrás, saco la suya y atacó la otra. Ambos acariciaban sus lenguas con la suya propia, 'bañandose' con la saliva del otro y disfrutando con ello. Como si fuese un acuerdo, ambos cerraron sus ojos y completaron el beso. Las manos de Harry le cogieron a Draco por la cabeza, acariciándola suavemente, y una de las manos de éste, entro dentro de los calzoncillos de Harry empezó a masajear a la erección sin aliviar del otro, sin parar de besarse. Cuando Harry se vino entre las mano del rubio con un gemido ahogado entre los labios del otro, se apoyó en éste para calmarse, con su cabeza entre sus hombros. Entonces abrió los ojos y fijó los verde esmeralda y en los grises. Sin cerrarlos, volvió a acercar sus labios a los de su amante (si, si...que he dicho que se pueden llamar amantes :D) jiji) y se unieron en un beso más lento pero sin dejar de ser apasionado.  
  
Por fin, (¿ya? Yo quiero más ¡_¡) se separaron. Harry cogió su varita de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, que se encontraba doblado cerca de él e hizo un hechizo para limpiar el líquido blanco que mojaba sus calzoncillos y el mismo líquido que había en la mano del rubio. Entonces, se acercaron al círculo y ambos miraron a sus compañeros con una sonrisa afectada.  
  
"¿y bien?"Empezó Draco"  
  
"...Reto superado? "Terminó Harry  
  
Si hubiera que catalogar las expresiones que llevaban todos sus compañeros, tardarían todo el día. Las protuberancias de algunos de los muchachos se veían por encima de sus calzoncillos, otros se les caía la baba, al igual que las chicas, que les miraban lascivamente. Y ahí de los profesores... Dumbledore se comía una bolsa de caramelos de limón como si de una bolsa de palomitas en un cine se tratase. Mc.gonagall les miraba con la boca abierta y se encontraba apoyada en la pared del susto, al igual que la Sr. Sprout, que parecía que se iba a desmayar de un momento a otro. Je, y Snape...Snape se encontraba mirándoles depredadoramente, y a través de esas túnicas en las que nunca se ve nada, se podía ver un pequeño bulto de felicidad.  
  
"Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Nos vamos?" dijo Harry  
  
Todos salieron de su ensoñación y sin decir nada, se levantaron y comenzaron a marcharse.  
  
Ron y Hermione, se acercaron al moreno...  
  
"¿Harry..."  
  
"¡Ey! Era solo un reto" contestaron dos voces a la vez. Parkinson y Blaise se habían acercado también a Draco con lo mismo y ambos habían contestado igual.  
  
*********** ***********  
  
Bueno, ¿y que os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado. Alguién dirá que le hubiera gustado que aclarase algún reto, pero es que iba a lo que iba. Algún otro dirá que no le ha gustado la escena. Pues ya lo siento, pero es por decirlo así, mi primer intento y estoy en ello. ¿Qué más podréis decir..? mmm? Si queréis decir algo, ya sabéis...REVIEWS!! Ah, y ahora si k no voy ha hacer continuación de esto pues no tengo más idea de cómo seguir (aunque antes tampoco y ya veis...) y bueno, se suponía que era un 'one-shot' Alguna comentario, sugerencia...Por allí abajo... 


End file.
